


The Garrison - school  for superheroes in training...

by LaniLovegood



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaniLovegood/pseuds/LaniLovegood
Summary: The idea is basically that the guys in Voltron go to an academy for superheroes on a futuristic earth ... And well this is the plot summary I made up randomly while I was going to sleep the other night, this is just a list of events /plotline and I may turn it into a story if I get the time. Lance's POV mainly cos he is my favourite.(Not actual fanfic just idea/plot and prolly deserves to be like 100k words... Hehe)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	The Garrison - school  for superheroes in training...

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is not an actual story and please don't steal the plot unless you ask and we agree to writing it like together or something :)  
> Also many spelling mistakes are present cos I haven't gone through it and I wrote it on my phone...

This could almost be like an avatar au too ngl lmao  
-starts off at beginning when lance Keith hunk and pidge all enter 'the garrison'  
First up - Keith has fire powers, lance has water, hunk has electric, pidge is tech genius and basically builds her own powers... Shiro is strength, Matt was a part of shiro's team and was kinda his intelligence officer.... Shiro is a teacher at the school in the beginning....  
-classic beginning story intro - new school, classic meetings, easy to see who the different types of people are and who they're with  
-the academy is set into sections according to what sort of power you have plus a role system which decides whether a) you're solo super power aka trained to fight along b) leader of team of heroes or c) are to be lead by a leader  
\- those categories don't come into account into the third year when people are sorted and evaluated into the group's  
\- hunk and Lance meet first day in a science class when lance is struggling and hunk helps  
\- pidge gets in legitimately to see her brother who she thinks works their and she hadn't found out any other way to get in other than to enrol and does go by the name of pidge... Not Katie   
\- part-way through the month the first year lance notices that Keith is at the top of the leaderboard in like everything so at first he tries to get close to him to ask why he is such a natural but classic Keith kinda just blows him off without listening to him say anything  
-lance decides he is his rival despite the fact that there's like 5-10 people between him and Keith on the leaderboards  
-shiro leaves on classified mission with Matt and that other guy and they get a new teacher... Adam...  
-hunk introduces pidge to lance (they met in a common class) lance proceeds to like her and tells her all about how Keith is annoying and trashy

\- pidge was unable to contact her brother cos he was working under cover and out of site  
-pidge kinda just agrees that Keith is annoying that he's a natural at like everything but says he should focus more on improving himself or something  
-lance tries really hard but ADHD makes it hard for him to concentrate on the theory part of being a superhero and he ends up concentrating too much on the physical side and during a test simulation he makes a decision that is obviously wrong or something which is a part of the theory stuff and everyone else but him passes the test...  
\- lance gets mad and leaves via sneaking out of the garrison to sit by the lake that's nearby. He plays with the water and swims....  
\- he's sitting on a shallow rock when he hears people go passed him  
\- "they're not back yet, they were meant to be back 5 weeks ago and we haven't heard from them in 2 months!"  
\- Shiro and his team go missing while trying to find the base of the Arlag . .. super villians base etc  
\- lance idolises Shiro and is devastated that he might be dead  
\- On his way back in he walks passed a training room and Keith is exercising his powers angrily, gets annoyed that annoyed Keith is super hot :p  
-lance is dumb and opens the door, Keith blasts him with fire but luckily lance uses his water to block the attack  
-keith apologises, then proceeds to rant about how they've declared Shiro dead without even looking for him  
\- lance just sorta listens in shocked silence cos he didn't know they were like brothers plus he had never heard Keith talk so much  
\- the next day Keith attacks a teacher and is expelled but he runs away before they can officially expel him because people who are expelled get their memories wiped in order to ensure that certain secrets are not leaked  
\- Keith can't get out of the actual place due to the security and tries to hide on the roof, where Lance catches him a few days later while doing lance things... Aka he is homesick and wants to be alone but security is too tight for him to be able to sneak out to the lake  
-keith and Lance set up a sort of meeting thing where Lance brings him food and tells him about anything that's going on that he is able to find out  
-lance sneaks around trying to gain information but kinda sucks at it and pidge catches him  
\- lance can't lie to her so he tells her the truth. Pidge is curious about everything so she helps him and they find out what he was doing and where he went by eavesdropping  
-pidge goes in to tell hunk who feels betrayed cos he thought lance would tell him something like the thing with Keith was happening  
\- Keith is told about what happened to Shiro and runs off to find him. Pidge being pidge was prepared and brought cool gadgets... Not long after leaving, like maybe like 10km away, they hear an explosion and the garrison is being blown up by the Arlag  
\- they use the gadgets and find ... Nothing.. then something crashlands and they investigate it.. it's Shiro ... With a white streak plus a metal arm..  
-pidge fixes his arm to make sure the Arlag weren't able to track it it something  
-shiro says they were experimenting with new tech on him cos they werent using their own people for it but the arm malfunctioned and shot off an explosion that killed a few people and opened up a way out, and he stole a ship and took it as far as possible but was shot down by something...  
\- they set out to save Matt and pidges dad ... Whatever his name is... Because well .. they can't get help from the garrison anymore and aren't sure who they can really trust.  
\- Shiro says that the Arlag were looking for something, a legendary power/weapon, and they were experimenting with technology to see if they could replicate the piece of the legendary weapon that they'd already found 'the red part'  
\- pidge uses pidge stuff and figures out that they were talking about 'voltron' a legendary mech formed with five parts that are somehow the perfect balance between tech and magic...  
-They stay at a desert cave one night and Lance can't sleep.he feels like he is being called by something.. he explores the cave, gets lost then finds Blue...  
\- rides blue out of cave  
-pidge uses blues signal to find the other lions  
-Finds all but red  
\- (I am sad that I haven't thought of something for Hunk to actually do ooft)  
\- half of the team break in to the Arlag base which Shiro was kept at to find red (Keith, Shiro) pidge talks to them through ear things

-when relaying info back and forth pidge figures out that that the Arlag super villians are actually run and supported by the tech company Galra Tech 

\- hunk and Lance have a heart to heart... Enough said  
\- they find the Red lion which is awoken by Keith  
\- they fly out of there in red and meet up with lance and hunk plus pidge  
\- then either I draw it out for longer or they do and epic battle and win despite knowing how to do like nothing with the lions.. Longer version would be that they lose and escape then train to figure out how to use the lions and their powers to the fullest... then attack and win  
And klance endgame obviously

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would probably encourage me to write this :3


End file.
